scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hillbillies And Ham
Hillbillies And Ham is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Scooby and Inc. the gang head to Mr. B's farm again to help him with his secret ham recipe. When a farmhand and the recipe disappear, the gang must investigate the mysterious Horrible Hillbilly. Synopsis Mr. B calls up the gang and tells them to head to his farm. He needs help with a recipe-and a monster. The gang arrive at the farm. They meet two farmhands called Milligan and Fran. Then the dogs and Mr. B come out. Mr. B tells them he inherited a secret recipe for ham from his uncle. But every time he tries to cook it, a monster known as the Horrible Hillbilly appears. The ghost scares him away. The gang split up. Fred, Velma and Daphne go to the crop field where the Horrible Hillbilly is sometimes sighted. Shaggy and Scooby go with Mr. B and Fran to cook the recipe. Shaggy and Scooby quickly arrive at the kitchen. Mr. B starts getting out ingredients, and Fran studies the recipe. Shaggy and Scooby start eating everything except the ingredients. Mr. B and Fran start cooking the recipe. Then they notice the Horrible Hillbilly coming. Shaggy and Scooby don't because they are too busy eating. Mr. B runs away, but Fran trips. The Horrible Hillbilly runs in. Scooby and Shaggy try to run away, but they are too fat, so they roll away instead. The monster grabs Fran and the recipe and runs away. Shaggy and Scooby, who have returned to normal, find a huge pipe cleaner. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls are investigating the crop field. They meet a farmer mad about Mr. B's business called Jovelin McGonald. He then leaves. Fred finds tire tracks and examines them. Suddenly the Horrible Hillbilly appears and scares them away. Shaggy and Scooby are looking for Fran in the barn. Fred, Velma and Daphne soon join them. Daphne finds a piece of electronics on the floor. Shaggy looks in a haystack, and Fran and the recipe are there. Velma examines the piece of electronics, and Fred decides to set a trap. Fred explains it like this: Shaggy and Scooby will cook the recipe, and when the Horrible Hillbilly appears, Shaggy and Scooby will run and then flash a signal. He and Daphne will pull a string, releasing a pitcher of water, and then Velma will throw a net over it. So Shaggy and Scooby dress themselves as cooks and start cooking. Mr. B and Milligan stand off to the side to watch. Shaggy and Scooby start cooking the ham recipe. They mix up the ingredients and then start to put it in the oven. But then the Horrible Hillbilly comes. Shaggy and Scooby run the right way, but flash the signal too early. The water douses Shaggy and a bit of the Hillbilly is also hit. The monster keeps running, but is then caught by the net. The Horrible Hillbilly is revealed to be Fran. But then her voice cracks down and she turns out to be a robot. Milligan is the one who was controlling the robot, and Jovelin controlled the one in the field using a truck. Jovelin and Milligan have different reasons. Jovelin hates Mr. B, and Milligan was mad that Mr. B took his recipe as his own. Milligan is forgiven and invited to prepare the recipe. The episode ends with everyone eating the recipe. Cast and characters Villains *Horrible Hillbilly Suspects Culprits Locations *Mr. B's farm **Kitchen **Crop field **Barn Notes/trivia *This is the sequel to Farmed and Dangerous. *This is the first episode to have Daphne use something from her bag (a shoe). *Scooby has a bit of a romance with Chrissy during the episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Scooby's nose is briefly white. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *When the robot Fran says the villain famous phrase ("And I would've gotten away...") it does not even hang its heads and fall down, like most robots do. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "And I would've...gotten...away..." -'Robot Fran' "Mr. B's Famous Ham. Sounds like his popcorn." -'Shaggy' Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1